


Beating Like A Drum

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt d'Artagnan, Protective Constance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which d'Artagnan is hurt and Constance is protective of her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Like A Drum

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by isloremipsumafterall on Tumblr with a page number for the Librarian meme. And this line that was on the prompted page number comes from a book called, Norse Code: He closed his eyes and made himself breathe. His head was frighteningly painful to the touch, and his fingers came away bloody, but his skull seemed to be holding his brains inside.

He closed his eyes and made himself focus on his breathing as he lay on the muddy ground before he would focus on anything else. Quietly amongst the chaos around him, he tried to remember what he would have done to warrant such an attack on his person and came up with nothing. All he recalled doing prior was walking with Constance, enjoying her company as he listened to her talk about her day to day doings, and had seen other Musketeers ahead of them on the path, including Athos, Porthos, and Aramis when he had been hit from behind.

His head hurt, beating like a drum against his skull and he swore at that he could feel something wet and sticky in his hair. Slowly he raises a shaking hand to his head to touch it and hopes that the stickiness is not what he thinks it is. When he finally opens his eyes to look at his hand in blurry vision he can just make out that its blood.

His blood.

Lucky for him, his skull is able to keep his brain where he needs it to be.

He groans softly then starts in surprise when more than one person drops next to him and makes an equally surprised pained noise when hands touch his head as others land gently on his shoulders.

“Right. Sorry, sorry. But we need to inspect the damage done to your head, d'Artagnan.”

He glances up to see Garin, Dionte, and Aramis kneeling next to him as Porthos and Athos stand over them like a silent sentinel with their swords and pistols drawn. The two young men beside him are silent as Aramis does his work and he does his best to center himself as he listens to the chaotic sounds around him.

“I did not know that the Madame Bonacieux had become skilled enough to know how to use a sword and pistol so well.”

He blinks at the dry observation from Garin while Dionte meets his eyes briefly with a small grin before looking away to watch Aramis do his work. The older Musketeers barely bat an eyelash at the quiet observation and despite an admonishment from Aramis, he raises his head to blink at the scene beyond Athos and Porthos. Blinking at what appears to be one very angry Constance armed with both his sword and gun, holding a very unhappy man at bay near a wall as several other Musketeers close in on the two of them.

“....What?”

“You should have seen it, d'Artagnan. After you went down, Madame Bonacieux, took your sword and gun before going after the man who hit you like an enraged mother bear defending her young from danger.”

“Thank you for the astute observation as always, Garin.”

“As always I aim to please. You know that, Dionte.”

Slowly he puts his head back down and stifles a groan at the movement.


End file.
